There are many different types of joining methods used in woodworking including the pocket hole joint method. This joint method is effective; however, if the hole is drilled at the wrong angle the wood can become damaged when the screw is tightened. The present invention features a drilling system for joining pieces of wood using a pocket hole joint method
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.